Hey there, Lonely Girl
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Gypsy lost her beloved father days before HE came into her life. Hurting, Scared, and unsure, she accepts a take on a dare to give the newsies one day. Just one day. If she likes it, she will stay; but if not, on she'll run until the darkness takes over.
1. Chapter 1

Hey There, Lonely Girl

Chapter One

Gypsy's Story.

Anyone you recognize in this story, I don't own. Gypsy's mine though, but I have no problems sharing her.

_"So, you would like for me to tell you the story of my life?" the old woman asked, "I can assure you it's not that interesting."_

_"Well ma'am, that's alright. I'm not exactly looking for interesting and possibly made up drama.. I'm looking for 'Real.' You were one of the original girl newsies. That must count for something."_

_The old woman smiled. "You'll need strong hands and wrists for my story."_

_"I'm ready, one of my special talents in this world is I'm ambidextrous."_

_"Very well. Alright, I was fifteen..."_

XXX

"Shannon, be a good girl and go collect my trousers from Mrs. Wilbur's."

Shannon put down her hairbrush and turned her head towards her father's voice. Twenty strokes, she still had eighty more to go. It's not that she didn't want to help her father, but he had the uncanny habit of asking for favors at busy times. Sometimes, she thought he did it on purpose so her hands weren't idle with sin. "Yes papa," she called back and ran her fingers through her hair one more time, just to keep it from blowing around.

"Papa may I wear my hair up? It's so dreadfully hot today."

"'Fraid not my dear, you know how society is. You're not quite sixteen.. And by the way, don't say 'dreadful'. It's slang." Daniel Lockeheart laughed, throwing a sock at his daughter. "Go, off with you now."

"Well, can you blame me for trying?" she questioned, taking money from his outstreched hand and trotted down the steps of their building. "After all, I'm your one and only, right?"

"Right you are, but the answer is still no."

She groaned and walked down the street, digging her hands into the front pockets of her green dress. Mrs. Wilbur had re-stitched it so many times, if the dress could talk, it would scream at the sight of her. Shannon knew the old lady probably thought she was nuts, but it was too special to give up. It had been the last dress her Russian mother, Tatiana had made for her before she passed away.

"Mrs Wilbur?" she called, sticking her head through the door and knocked. "It's me, it's Shannon."

Silence.

"Mrs. Wilbur?"

"Land sakes child, I hear you just fine. Don't stand out there like a lump, come on in. I'll be right out."

"Like a lump" was the older lady's favorite saying. One was either 'Sitting like a lump,' or 'standing around like a lump,' or the ever popular 'chewing like a lump.'

Shannon often wondered how in the world a lump could chew, but she was too afraid to bring it up.

"There you are honey, did your daddy send you?"

Shannon smiled and nodded. She wanted to tell how she wasn't allowed to wear her hair up in the humid weather, knowing full well the seamstress would be on her side.

"Alright, let's see if we can find his pants. Have a seat child. Gray pants, gray pants" she murmured to herself, before humming a little tune, "Silver Thread among the Gold."

Shannon sat down in a large black leather chair and explored the house with her eyes. Like her, Mrs. Wilbur was a pack rat who despised throwing things away. She claimed the past is where life was good, and the only things you have left were your memories and attachment to objects.

"Here we go, alright sweetheart, that'll be fifty cents."

Shannon rose from the chair, placed the two quarters plus a third as a tip, collected the pants and trotted out the door. "Thank you ma'am" she called back. "I'll see you next time!"

She walked up the street and around the corner in an attempt to go home, when she saw her father with three men standing next to his bookstore.

_Maybe I'll just drop them off now, _she thought. _Perhaps he needs them._

_She was close enough to tap his shoulder, but before she could, one of the strange men dug something into her beloved father and the three of them ran off. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey There, Lonely Girl

Chapter Two.

Gypsy's Story.

As usual, I own nobody you recongize. I'm making no money, blah blah blah.

"Papa!" she called, barely able to support him from falling over. "Papa what happened, are you alright?"

"Shannon.." he groaned, grateful that she was here with him, and not at home where they could find her and do God knows what. Although he was powerless to stop them should they come back, his daughter was safe.

"Papa stay here, I'll find a doctor. You'll be alright, you'll be alright.." She got up to leave, but Daniel held her back.

"It's not worth it my girl, the end is coming for all of us eventually. I'll go up and be with your mother, and then she and I will continue to take care of you. Life has to end baby, love doesn't. And I promise you here and now you shall always have mine."

"But I want you with mee" she cried, "I don't want to be an orphan."

Daniel nodded painfully and placed a silver chain over her neck. It was a tiny star made out of blue and white gems. "I gave this to your mother on our wedding day, now it's your turn to have it. As long as it's by your heart, you'll never be alone."

Shannon nodded, the tears flowing freely now. "I love you papa."

"I love you too Sha..." he gasped, before closing his eyes for the last time.

Shannon laid right down on the sidewalk next to her father's body. She took his arm and wrapped it around herself as she did so often when she was younger. In the good old days, in the past.

"I'll see you again papa," she whispered softly before closing her eyes.

XXXX

_"So they killed him." It was more of a statement then a question._

_"Yes, brutally. He did not die right away."_

_"Did you ever find out who it was? The mob perhaps?"_

_"No, never. Would it surprise you to learn that no one saw a thing?"_

_The younger woman shrugged. She was not surprised. Appalled maybe, but not surprised._

_"Then what happened?" she prodded gently._

_"I did the only thing I could do. I ran away."_

_"To the lodging house?"_

_"Not exactly, not at first. It was a boy who convinced me to come to the lodging house, if it were up to me... I would have wandered the streets forever."_

It had been three days since her father's death, and only a couple of hours past the funeral. Shannon sat on a bench in Central Park and let the sun shine on her face. She remembered her mother believed sun and air would fix all your problems. Her whole family loved being outside, even if it was something boring, like doing laundry. She took off her aching shoes and let her feet play in the grass. By the time she was making her toes dance, a boy- no a young man approached her with a stack of newspapers.

"Kinda early in the day for dancin', what do youse think?"

"No, it's a perfect time."

"Are youse a dancer?"

"Not really. I mean I do know how to, but it isn't really a habit." Who was this boy? Why was he talking to her all of a sudden. She was trying to mope.

"I'se Jack, but everybody calls me Cowboy. You can too, or Jack..if youse want." he sputtered, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm Shannon. "

"So you'se lost your way?"

"No, I'm fine. Leave me alone." she announced, wiping away fresh tears. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Well, I'se no doubt of that. But until you feel better, come home with me."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Take it easy 'ere Miss, I ain't saying nothing. Jist bein' nice."

"No I'm still not interested, thanks. I've got places to go."

"Out dancin'?"

"No. Just out. Away. Gone from here."

"Geez Gypsy, always runnin' even after I try to be a gentleman."

"Gypsy who?" she asked, rolling her eyes at 'Gentleman."

"Youse."

"No, Shannon.. Remember?"

"Well Miss Shannon, then you are Irish too I'm guessin'"

She nodded. There was more to it then that, but why tell him more then he needed to know? All he was to her was some stranger in a park.

"Sees that's the first thing youse gotta learn, well the s'cond really.. As a newsie, yer old life, it nevah happened. Youse dead to the woirld. Now, youse is Gypsy- your newsie name."

"No, thank you." She had no desire to become a newsie. She knew the days were long, the kids were overworked, and they would slit her throat.

"I would feel bettah."

"And is that all? Just do it for your peace of mind?"

Jack smirked and nodded. Shannon wondered how he could be so not demanding, but convincing. He was cute, but she wasn't interested in chasing boys right now. Life, as she knew it had ended.

"One day, try one day."

"Alright. Fine, I give up. But one day." she glared. "After that, I have other places to go and things to do."

"Yeah," he bragged slipping his arm around her shoulders to guide her to the lodging house. "I picked a winner with your name. Gypsy really suits you."

XXX

So do you like it? Do you hate it? I won't know unless you tell me guys! Send me anything that's on your mind :-) It'll pick up more as we gain steam, but I just want to sort of set the background to our heroine here. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey There, Lonely Girl

Chapter Three

Gypsy's Story

"_Were you scared?"_

"_No, I don't believe so. I guess you can say... excited. Here I had lost everything, and right before my eyes I had the chance to start over. Start fresh. Of course, he could have taken me behind a building and strangled me to death, and I wouldn't have cared. Now with hindsight I see it would not be very easy, how can you just forget about your family and your past. But I was young, stubborn, and determined. _

_I thought it was a miracle from my father. Like he was helping me to start over."_

"_Was it?"_

"_I like to think so. He knew me. He knew I would mope myself into a stupor and end up God knows where. Would I swear my life on it? No, but it makes me smile to think he played a part."_

XXX

"So does this mean Shannon is gone?" she asked, as she had no other choice but to walk along side of him. "Like for good?"

"I'se suppohse youse can tell yer history to anyone ya pick, but 'ost nevah want to bring it up again." he paused, "So.. do ya?"

"What? Want to tell everyone my life story? No thank you."

"Alright then, so Shannon is dead, long live Gypsy. Only I'll eva know yer real name, but I won't say a woird."

She stopped walking and looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't seem fair."

"What'sa mattah?"

"Well if you know something that seems to be so big among you guys, in the form of my real name.. Well what can I hang over your head?" _Take that_ she thought smugly.

"Absolutely nuthin'" he retorted, "I am the picture of newsie perfections."

"Right!"

"Ahh whaddya you know yet?"

"I know I'm waiting..." she instigated, tapping her foot on the sidewalk and leaning against a building. "Shock me."

"Hmm, maybe when I'se gets to know ya bettah. Come on, we shouldn't stay in a place that long."

"Well, why?"

"The Delancy Bruddas are on the hunt."

"The who?" she asked adjusting her shoe, which had somehow managed to loosen up.

"Delancy Bruddas. The hired workers, try to keep us doin our job and in line. Also the biggest pigs ya will evah see in yer life. No respect for goils." he added quickly turning to face her. "No one would eva miss dem."

"And what about you Jack? Do you have respect, for girls that is?"

"I'm hoirt. I though I'se was showing you." Jack laughed and poked her. "Youse gonna be a smart mouth to me all da time, huh?"

Gypsy nodded eagerly and smiled. This was the most she could be like herself in a long time. Minus the no talking of the past rule, she felt comfortable with him.

"Now when we get in," He started, "Don't worry if youse can't remember all the names, dere's a lot of us. Uh, don't take Race up on his offer to play cards, and if David's there, he might try and show off using all dese big woirds."

She didn't know who 'Race' and 'David' were, but it sounded easy enough. Turn down playing cards and not be impressed by big, scholarly words. Sounds easy enough.

Jack led her down the street to an old looking building with a small flower garden from one of the windowsills. "That's one of the goils'" he had explained. "Dey go on about tings of beauty bein' around."

"Are youse ready?"

_Eh, not really. _"Yes."

He took her hand and opened the door, leading her inside. She looked down at their hands, then looked back up and around in order to make it not seem terribly obvious. It was nothing like she expected, though to be perfectly honest, she didn't know what exactly she should have expected. It was a lodging house, not the Presidential Suite in the Catherine Palace.

"Kloppman, dis is Gypsy, she's new." Jack explained, introducing her to the older man behind the desk. He immediately put down his papers and smiled at them.

"Well ain't she a pretty thing, well done Cowboy, well done."

Gypsy opened her mouth to question, but Jack mouthed "later" to her. She made a mental note to remember to ask.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kloppman."

"Kloppy 'ere runs da place and makes suiore we'se get up on time."

"And you give me trouble every time Cowboy, but that's a whole other story. Let's get your lady set up here, shall we?"

Jack nodded.

"Alright miss, room and board is three cents per night, if you'd like a hot meal plus a room it's five cents. Of course, first night is always free. If you need anything, let the boys know. Me? I am locking up and going to bed."

He winked at the kids standing in front of him and disappeared behind a door. Gypsy could hear him marching down some stairs talking to himself.

"He likes you" Jack announced.

"Do you think so?"

"He let you stay, didn't he?"

Gypsy shrugged. She wasn't anything special, she just knew how to act around older people. Blame, or praise her parents, but they thought manners were the most important trait of all.

"Are youse alright?" he asked soflty, "Do youse wanna meet everyone now, or just the goils?"

She froze. It had been a very draining day. Both physically and mentally. She was sure she looked like death and wasn't feeling her brightest and best. She decided to pass on meeting the boys, but obviously had to meet the girls as she would be staying with them from now on.

"Dey kinda govern demselves," he explained on the way upstairs. "Dere really isn't a leadah. Who knows, maybe it can be you."

"Is there supposed to be one?"

"No law, but it helps. I'm the leadah of the boys," Jack puffed out his chest and smiled at her.

"Oh of course you are."

"What's this! A lover's spat? Goils you gotta come see dis!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey There, Lonely Girl_

_Chapter Four_

_Gypsy's Story_

_Yay! Reviews! Thank you soo much guys, that truly made my day. I hope you continue reading and of course, reviewing ;)_

_This is a little short, busy weekend going on, but I didn't want to leave my loyal readers waiting. So, on with the show!_

XXXXX

"_You were in love? Already?"_

_Shannon laughed, "Hardly. Good looking? absolutely, but love? Afraid not. That was Huntress, just being a smart mouth. What a chatter box she was. She knew all the rules, and all the punishments. Did you know we were forbidden to dress as boys? It's true, it was our dresses or risk being arrested."_

"_How many of you did it anyway?"_

"_I did a few times, Far easier to sell in the "dangerous" areas as a boy, easier to run away, but as it turns out the dresses worked better. We could go more places and people felt worse for us. They saw us as these innocent little girls forced to work our fingers to the bone."_

"_Didn't jail scare you?"_

"_Well, me personally...yes. But you have to understand, for many of us, we would pick jail over anything.. Food, clothes, a roof over your head, and no worries of being kicked out."_

_More notes were scribbled down in illegible handwriting. "So by now you've been brought to the house, met the boys' leader, and found yourself in the company of the other girls. Then what?"  
_

"_We became friends... We had to."_

"_Had to?"_

"_Of course. Every single person in that Lodging House's life had changed. The last thing any of us wanted was to spend the rest of our lives by ourselves."_

"Nah Huntress," Jack countered, "We'se just.. Just talkin'."

"Some talk_! _I'se heard the Delancy Brudders be more quiet."

Gypsy's ears perked up. There it was again. The Delancy Brothers and it was what? Less then an hour ago? They must be something to triffle with.. A new, reborn part of her welcomed the challenge.

Huntress opened the door wider and pulled Gypsy in by her sleeve. "She's ours now Cowboy, don'tcha worry."

"I never do." _At least never before. _

"Now then," Huntress started, "since we jist got rid of the boys, howse about a tour?"

Gypsy nodded. She wasn't sure how to act yet. Should she stay quiet and meek? Or turn loud and illustrious?

"Right then, come on." The two girls walked around the small room. "Well, as youse can see, dis is our bunk room. It's same as the boys, only ders is bigger. More people" she explained. "Kloppman, the older man do'nstairs, wakes us up at about 4:45, den goes to the boys at 5. Something about us goils needin' more time to get ready."

Gypsy nodded again. It made sense. She didn't like to admit it, but it did make sense.

"Does it take youse long to get ready?" Huntress asked, her brown eyes moving over Gypsy.

"No, maybe ten-fifteen minutes at the most. Just wash up and run a brush through my hair. I only have these clothes with me," she gestured to herself.

"Do youse normally wear Black all the time?"

Gypsy's heart sank. Of course she didn't, but then again she had never been old enough to understand mourning a loved one before. You couldn't very well wear Red or Green to a funeral now could you? Although her old nanny had word Red to her wedding. "No I don't. It.. it was all that was clean." she finished, hoping she didn't pause too long to make the lie sound too fake.

"I'se sorry." her companion said with a knowing look in her eyes. It was as if she had heard that same excuse hundreds and hundreds of times before her. In fact, she probably had.

"Not your fault," Gypsy faked a smile and looked around the room. "Um, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Anything. Eat, Tawlk, pick out a book, We'se could try and sell the evening edition, but woird of advice. It's not easy, most people are wantin' to get home and relax."

"Can I try?"

"Shoure, just gotta find someone to take ya out. I'se would, but I'se stopped with the Evening t'ree months ago.. Never got anywhere. Youse just end up losing da money youse worked so hard for."

"You have to pay for your own papers?" Gypsy asked, following Huntress down the hall and to the staircase, as she scanned for someone- anyone who was not occupied. It didn't make any sense to her. These kids worked and did a service for the papers, if they weren't around the public and the publisher would be in big trouble. They couldn't just supply them?

"You'se got a lot to learn, kid" Huntress laughed, "And for that lesson, we'll call on the best. Well, the best in Manhattan anyway," she finished. Gypsy wondered if there was a best _anywhere. _Who was the 'Original' newsie?

"Did I hear one of you gals call on the best?" Jack questioned, pulling off an old fashioned bow that would have looked ridiculous, had it been anyone else. "Jack Kelly, at youse service."

"Oh no," Gypsy grinned, "Don't you have anyone better then him?"

Jack mocked hurt, pretending the words had pierced his heart and doubled over. Gypsy rolled her eyes, Huntress just smiled.

"Oh yes Jack," she explained, purposly stroking his ego, "you're so good, Brooklyn ain't got nothing on you."

Who was Brooklyn? She'd been to Brooklyn before.

"In fact, you'se so good that Gypsy 'ere was wonderin' if you'd take her out for da evenin' edition."

Gypsy shot a look to the taller girl. She had done no such thing. In reality, Jack's name had never even left her lips. Although don't be so naive to think she wasn't hoping.

"_Was she trying to make you exclusively his?"_

"_Perhaps. It was like she knew me already. She knew whether I liked it or not, he saved me. I, however, was too much of a jelly brain to figure it out. I never had much contact with boys outside my family."_

"_Aw no, with all that happening in one day, I'm surprised you could put together a single sentence. But wasn't it a long day for you?"_

"_Terribly. I was worn out three times over. But it was the same routine for the past few days.. If I went to sleep, that made everything real. There were awful dreams. If I stayed up, alert, and busy, the pain wasn't as bad."_

"_So your first day? Er, night? What was that like- were you nervous?"_

"_At first. But you know what they say, 'Never let them see you sweat.' After awhile, I began to get the swing of things and I had an absolute whale of a time."_


End file.
